


Ageless

by ElatedFangirl



Series: ElatedFangirl's stories for B.A.P Bingo Challenge [4]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Gen, M/M, Magic, Magically De-Aged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: Yongguk accidentally wished for his youth back and got more than he asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My lame attempt at something magical with a mix of fun and seriousness (?)
> 
> I'm failing miserably T^T
> 
> Entry to BAP Bingo Challenge - Magically De-aged prompt ^.^
> 
> P.S. I'm fully aware of the grammar inconsistencies >.< I'll get back to it once I have the time! Or you can point it out and tell me so I can change it sooner hehe

Bang Yongguk trudged his way down the hall. He needs air. He needs to get out of this place.

\---

Yet another of his song was denied.

"It's too serious," they say. What do they expect of him? Write a song that appeals everyone but him? They want him to make something cute, something sexy, something unreal.

He has been making songs for years now. Ever since he was a child, he has always loved music. He has always loved how it brings back feelings, emotions and memories. When he grew up, he pursued what he love and just then did he know that he can't be truly happy with he has brought himself.

He was sitting on a bench in a park right across his work office as he sipped on his cigarette, willing unwanted thoughts to go away. He sat there staring into a can beside his foot, feeling nostalgic all of a sudden.

He remembers his days as a kid, care free and fun. Back then, adults say he is too old for his age. He act old and think old for his age. And even then, the songs he listen to are songs only older people will understand but he doesn't care. He loved them nevertheless. They spoke truth and showed what reality is and that's what he has wanted more than anything else.

Back then, people let him be. He does what he wants and no one is there to say no to whatever he's doing. Whatever he writes, he thinks, he does, he's free. Very unlike how he is now. Everything is judged. Everything is said 'no' to. Everything is restrained.

"Ah, I want to be a kid again" He mumbled as he kicked the can he was staring at. He sighed, took a sip from his cigarette again and closed his eyes.

It was not very long when he heard a voice, sweet but not too sweet. It sounds cheerful and _magical_. "Your wish is my command"

Yongguk blinked his eyes open to a dark sky. A once sunny afternoon became a dark one, as though a storm is forthcoming. A _yellow_ man is before him. His skin color is yellow! He is mildly yellow, the one that doesn't hurt your eyes but still bright nevertheless. For all of Yongguk's life, he has never seen a natural yellow colored man like him!

He scanned his eyes on the man and just then did he see that he is not a man at all but a genie! A genie!

 _How absurd_ , his mind tries to argue but what lays before his eyes is real. The man's upper body is intactly yellow while his lower body is made up of smoke coming out from a can.

A can.

Oh.

 _Oh!_ The can!

"Are you a genie?" were the first words that came out of Yongguk's mouth.

"Yes! Yes I am." The genie answered cheerfully. "You're a human right?" to which Yongguk nodded.

"Ah thank heavens! I was afraid you were another dog. My last master was and it was horrible" the genie made a disgusted face then went on. "It was horrible enough I had to learn dog language in a short time and his wishes! Oh dear heavens. I'd rather not remember." The back of the genie's hand was on his forehead signifying his stress upon remembering the horrible memory.

Yongguk was silent the whole while, only staring with mouth wide-open on the genie.

The genie then brought his hands together,an excited look on his face and stared a delightful look on Yongguk. "But now you're my master,your wishes are my command" he then bowed down.

"Wait! What?" Yongguk managed to stutter.

"Your wishes are my command!" The genie repeated delightfully.

"No. Who are you and how? How did you get here? How--"

"Ah, my name is Youngjae. I am a genie as you can see" he pointed on the can his smoke body is connected with. "You kicked my can and set me free and so here I am. I am at your command! Three wishes!--"

"Can you please hold it." Yongguk cut the genie. "You said you have a master before."

"Yes. And it was a dog. And as I have said it was horrible. It managed to grab a hold of my can. I was obligated but I did not grant his third wish and so I am back inside again. Wishes that brings good to others can set me free and obviously a dog cannot give me that. I have to stop --"

"Okay okay. Calm down. So you're from that can I kicked earlier?" Yongguk asked again, pointing on the can in question. Youngjae only nodded with a delightful smile on his face.

Yongguk stared for a long while at a smiling Youngjae. "I'm your master?"

Youngjae nodded.

"You will grant me wishes?"

Youngjae nodded and raised three of his fingers. "But you used one already." Yongguk stared at the genie, his brows creasing.

Youngjae only smiled and said, "Your first wish is to be a kid again."

"What? When did I ask for that?" Yongguk asked incredulously.

"When you kicked me." Youngjae replied, a smile still plastered on his face.

"No!--"

"You're wish is my command, Master. I'll be back in time for your next wish!" Youngjae's body slowly dissolved and creeped back to the can.

\---

"Bang! Bang!" Himchan called out as he shook Yongguk to wake up.

Yongguk groaned and opened his eyes to a faceful of his friend. He immediately sat up and tried to find the can. "The can! Where's the can?" He asked as he looked around to find nothing.

"What can?" Himchan asked back. "I saw no can since I got here. Come on, you've  slept enough, it's time to get back to work." His friend dragged him back inside the building.

As he was being dragged, his eyes wandered as he continued to look for the magical can but it was nowhere to be found

Maybe it was his imagination. Maybe it was just a dream. A nightmare. Yongguk sighed and stopped looking.

 _Yes. It was just a nightmare._  He thought.

_A nightmare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes Youngjae the genie was from a can lmao eeek~ Okaybye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cuss words were used.

Yongguk woke up to a sunlight going through his window. He stretched his body and yawned.

 _Time to get up and work,_ he thought.

He made his way to the bathroom and passed his sight at the mirror with half-open lids. What he saw before his eyes shocked the life out of him.

A kid stood before him, shock painted on his face. The kid is around ten years old, too small and fragile but with a strong look upon his face. It was not long after Yongguk realized that the small kid he is seeing is him. He touched his face, trying to grip onto what's real. He slapped his face for a couple of times but still to no avail. He remained a kid.

"What the hell is happening?" He asked himself and was startled to hear a boy's voice, small but stern.

 

_"Your first wish was to be a kid again."_

_"What? When did I ask for that?"_

_"When you kicked me"_

_"No!--"_

 

"No." Yongguk muttered just as all the memories hit him. "No." He gripped the sides of the bathroom sink, horror painted on his face.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Bang Yongguk open up!" Himchan's voice rang out from the door.

"Oh fuck!" Yongguk tried to look at his face once more before going to his bedroom again. at a loss on what to do.

"Bang! We're gonna be late! Open up for Christ's sake!" Himchan hollowed out again.

"Wait!-" He cut out himself, remembering his voice is not what it is supposed to be. Yongguk sighed in surrender and made his way to the front door, nervous all those while. He motioned to open the door and sighed before he finally did. "Himchan." He said when his friend came into view.

"What the heck took you so- AHHH!" Himchan screamed and pointed at the kid that is before him. "Who- Who are you?!" he asked the kid, voice high.

"Himchan-" Yongguk tried to calm his friend.

"Why do you know my name? Did Yongguk adopt you? Why did he not tell me? Who are-"

"Shut the fuck up Himchan and listen to me!" Yongguk's temper burst out which startled Himchan who stared at him wide-eyed, mouth slightly open. "I'm Yongguk. I woke up like this. I met a genie yesterday and this happened! I'm ruined." Yongguk brought both of his hands on his face, stress washing over his whole body.

"You're-- You're Yongguk?" Himchan asked incredulously.

Yongguk nodded.

"Prove it."

"Your butt is bony and has a mole on the left cheek."

Himchan nodded finally believing that the boy in front of him is no other than his stern friend. "What happened? Break it down to me piece by piece."

"You're gonna be late." Yongguk worried.

Himchan only shook his head. "You're more important. Now spill it."

As they trudged their way down to the living room, Yongguk recalled the incident yesterday from the denial of his song, to the dark skies, to the genie and the wishes and to Himchan waking him up. "--The can was gone and I thought it was just a nightmare. I didn't know this would happen." he wrapped up.

Himchan only nodded after hearing Yongguk's story.

"What should I do? I can't go to work like this."

"No, you can't." Himchan gently shook his head. "I guess we only have one thing to do," Yongguk looked at his friend, eyes all open and waiting. "You live as a child for now and wait for what happens."

Yongguk sighed. "Why did I ever want to be a child again? I shouldn't have asked for this. I was impulsive. I was rash." His body slumped on the sofa.

"You can't stay here. People will be suspicious as to why a child lives here without an adult." Himchan pondered. "You're coming with me."

"What?"

"You're gonna live with me in my house and I'm gonna send you to school."

"WHAT?! What about my work?!"

"I'll take care of all of that. You're living as a kid, aren't you?"

Yongguk stared at his friend with unbelieving eyes. He was nothing but sighs, deep sighs. When his friend sets his mind into something, nothing can budge him and so Yongguk sighed again.


	3. Chapter 3

Yongguk is finding every bit of what's happening in his life absurd and just downright unfair. Just because he was turned into a kid again by a yellow genie who has never shown his yellow damned face again after what has happened, doesn't mean he needs to go back to school.

"You need to! We don't want people to be suspicious" Himchan reasoned out when they talked about the measures they should take. They had both agreed that it would be best to pretend that Himchan had miraculously wanted to help the needy one day and decided to adopt a kid that is Yongguk. The fair man also reasoned out on having to portray a good foster parent and so the need to bring Yongguk back to school.

Yongguk released a deep sigh. He is seated on the passenger's seat on Himchan's car, seat belt on, feeling like a child which he really is. "Himchan," his small voice called out.

"Hmm," his friend hummed to show he's listening.

"Do we really need to do this?"

"We talked about this last night."

"Yes, but-"

"No more buts!" Himchan cut him off.

Another sigh. "You're starting to act like a real parent." he murmured under his breath.

\---

"Good morning Mr. Kim! Please, have a seat." The school principal guided both Himchan and Yongguk inside her office, all too excited to see the fair man.

The school principal is a huge lady and has a very girly sense of fashion. Her blouse and skirt are matching pink and white polka dots. Her lips are painted seducing (or maybe it was supposed to be seducing) red. Her spectacles are circles in front of her eyes, lenses too thick. She clearly likes Kim Himchan as she not-too-obviously steal quick glances of the man as they entered the office.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you Mrs. Park.-"

"Ms. Park." The school principal corrected Himchan, emphasizing the word _Miss_

Himchan bowed in apology and continued as he and Yongguk sat on the chair in front of the desk. "I'm sorry. Miss Park. I know you have started the school year but it would be a pity not to send my son in school."

"Oh don't apologize Mr. Kim. Our school accepts all students willing to join us. It's alright. Really" Ms. Park smiled and handed out the necessary papers, all the while leaning out too much to which Yongguk grimaced. "He can start tomorrow. Are you excited dear?" A smiling Ms. Park looked over at Yongguk, waiting for his reply.

Yongguk, startled with the sudden attention, smiled the best smile he could manage and nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow then dear." Yongguk nodded again.

  
As they trudged out the Principal's office, Yongguk sighed again after hearing Himchan's cautious whisper, "You better behave yourself nitwit. I'm not going back in there."

"Who's idea is this in the first place?" He murmured again under his breath.

\----

It was early in the morning and Himchan has just dropped off Yongguk in his school. Before Yongguk got off, he reminded him to call him "Dad" when someone else is around. Yongguk only nodded and sighed and went inside the school.

The classes passed by, most of them easy for him as he have studied it all before. It was break time and he was seated on one of the chairs in the cafeteria when there was a sudden tap on his shoulder. He looked at his side and saw kids. He had to remind himself that he is one as well as to not yell at the ones in front of him. "May I help you?" he politely asked.

"Why are you so polite?" The tallest among them asked, innocence evident in his tone of voice and on his face.

Yongguk blinked once, twice and quite a few more times. _Why? Shouldn't he be polite?_ _Darn all these are long forgotten in his life._ He only kept quiet and stared at the chidren in front of him.

The smallest of them grabbed his hand and smiled, "Are you alone?"

The boy in the middle nudged the small one on his sides, saying, "Yah! Moon Jongup. I'm the one who should ask that right? I'm the oldest here."

Yongguk stared at the 'oldest' boy. Despite claiming he is the oldest, his height doesn't show that. His skin, tan and his hand carrying a plateful of cheesecake. He continues to stare at him.

"Do you have no one? Want to sit with us?" The tan boy asked him, smiling afterwards. Yongguk only stared, not giving a single reply. "Ah... Don't worry. We're friendly. We don't beat and bully new kids. These are Choi Junhong," he motioned to the tallest one, who immediately held out his hand to shake Yongguk's, "and Moon Jongup." he motioned to the smallest boy this time who also shook his hand.

When both of the boys finished shaking hands with him, the tan boy smiled and held out his unoccupied hand as well, "and I'm Jung Daehyun. You? What's your name?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jung Daehyun. That kid Jung Daehyun. That kid is seriously just irritating and that is to say the least.

Ever since they have shared a table, the boy has been talking non-stop. He doesn't even look tired! He has been talking about how his day went, what sports he loves, his cheesecake and almost everything he could think of. He has been non-stop and what surprised him is that both of the boys with him, Jongup and Junhong looked perfectly fine with it. Like they have lived with this every day of their lives. So when the bell rang, a relieved sigh escaped his lips, thanking the gods for saving him and his ears from coming off of his body.

As he trudged down the hall, he couldn't help but sigh and murmur, "That mouth needs a rest. It must've hurt him." and he then found himself worrying about the other boy. Or maybe just his mouth.

\---

"So, how was school?" Himchan asked as they arrived at his house. Despite of Yongguk being turned into a child just a few days ago, Himchan has seriously been living up to his role as a guardian. He asked Yongguk questions he would never ask when the deep-voiced was adult. Now that he isn't and they have arranged themselves to be a pretend-foster-family of each other, Himchan became gentler and more concerned about the other. Yongguk saw this as his empathy to him and he was grateful for that.

Yongguk sighed at the question. He seriously had been quite bothered the whole day. Worried, he is. Worried for himself. Worried for his career. Worried about how long Himchan can take with this pretense. Worried how long HE can take with this pretense. And worse of all, worried about the tan boy's mouth.

Sure, Himchan can be really nagging and noisy most of the times but he knows when Yongguk wants his peace, he will give it. He justifies to himself how they have been friends for practically their whole lives but still, he can't stop himself. He's never been much of a talker himself. He prefer quite times, peaceful times to think. He just knows. He just knows hanging out with the three kids wouldn't give him that. To this, he sighs again.

"Bang Yongguk, answer me when I ask you." Himchan snapped him out of his trance.

Yongguk looked up to him and weighed whether to say what he has been worrying about or not because to say the least, it is weird to admit that he worries because he finds one too talkative. He sighed again and decided to tell his friend anyway. "Lessons were fine. Easy. But the people aren't."

"I know you would have this trouble." Himchan tsk-ed to which Yongguk only stared. "You were never a people's person."

Yongguk sighed in defeat, accepting the fact the he really isn't. "Himchan," He said, voice weak. "There's this bunch of kids that approached me earlier." Himchan looked at him, interested. "They're a group of three."

"Mm-hmm." Himchan nodded, urging him to continue.

"I'm not really comfortable with them but I think I should stick with them until I go back to normal. Or else the teachers would question why I'm always alone." Yongguk have thought of this, of course. He was not like this when he actually was a child but things changed. Now, he can't quite talk to the kids, afraid of what might happen. Now that he had become an adult and only been changed back to a boy, his thoughts are very adult and his classmates would very likely question why he talks and thinks in such a way. He didn't want to risk it but since the three boys came and burst his bubble, he figured a few company might not hurt and might even be a very good cover for him and make him invisible.

"Why are you not comfortable with them? Do they smell?"

Yongguk smiled to this. "No not that," he shook his head. "This one boy, the tan one was very talkative-"

"Ah!" Himchan exclaimed then chuckled. "So that was what you were worrying about?" The grin on the fair man's face was wide; he obviously finds the other's worry amusing.

Yongguk only nodded.

"Well, you can tell him to stop talking, can't you?"

"That's rude."

"Since when did you care about being rude or not?"

Yongguk scoffed. It was true that he was quite a cold person when he was an adult but things have changed. He became a god forsaken child again! Only just then did he realize the little things he have been doing wrong. "Himchan, I'm a fucking boy again. Please just-"

"Okay okay." Himchan cut him off. "You see Yongguk, I really have no say about this or have no advice for this. Maybe just stick around with him. See if his annoying mouth gets to your nerves. If it does, quit that 'group' if not, then stay. You said it's a good cover up then do it. Until your genie shows his face again, you really have no choice but to adjust."

Yongguk again sighed. Just how many times will he sigh? Is it even normal for a kid his age to sigh this much? He knows Himchan is right. He'll have to see then if his worry for the boisterous tan boy's mouth vanishes along the way.

\---

Just as he entered the classroom, a voice called out his name. His head snapped to see the source and saw the three boys from the day before.

Oh dear God.

The three boys were smiling and waving their hands, asking him to come and sit with them. Is this how it was when you're a kid? He is already getting tired. He made his way to the boys nevertheless, avoiding unwanted attention. Jung Daehyun moved, gave his seat to Yongguk and sat at the chair beside the elder's table.

"You're always alone." Daehyun noted. "You should just hang out with us." the tan boy's voice was happy with a hint of mischievousness in it.

Yongguk looked over Daehyun and the two boys beside him, nodding their heads while smiling. If he was to act like an adult now, he would politely say, "No, thank you." Because he could just sense it. He could. Jung Daehyun, with or without the other two boys with him, will be trouble. That he is very sure of.

But no. He is but a boy. He isn't sure of what to do.

"Oh come on. I did say we don't beat up new kids." Daehyun nudged him and grinned.

He did say that. Yongguk noticed since yesterday that the three boys are somewhat respected. He guessed they are what they call  _cool_  kids for a reason he doesn't know. Maybe this three have hidden abilities or something. Are they rich? Or do they really beat up others just how this boisterous kid claims?

Nevertheless, he weighs his choices. He remembered what he and Himchan talked about the past night and stared at the three boys again.  _I think they're not that bad_ , he thought as he watched Jongup and Junhong talk about something, smirking and grinning at each other as they do so and Daehyun, looking up expectantly at him.

He wanted to ask why they wanted him in their group in the first place but he decided against it. He is sure the reason doesn't matter for him as long as he can get what he wants: a good cover up. He knows that using the boys as cover up isn't a very good and innocent idea but he knows that, just as Himchan said, he needs to adjust until his damned genie appears before him again.

"Okay. I will hang out with you." he said before he lets out a sigh. The mischievous grin that painted Daehyun's face after only confirmed him of one thing.  _Jung Daehyun IS trouble._

 


End file.
